Viewer's Collection of Minifics
by TheViewer540
Summary: Stuff I throw up on r/RWBY, for giggles, put here partially because "Why not", partially because it's nice to have a place where I know I can find them easily in the event of catastrophic computer failure. All sorts of characters, all sorts of fun.
1. Look at Me

**Look at Me (from this thread: r/RWBY/comments/3u97fx/look_at_me/)**

In the gentle breeze the rather chilly autumn evening, Blake quietly shuffled outside of the dormitory, carefully closing the door behind her so as not create too much noise. She knew she was alone, and that no one would care even if they heard her exit, but she was in that anxious state of mind where even the softest click causes instinctive panic. This state of mind, though not uncommon for the Faunus attempting to hide herself in plain sight, always clawed at her dispassionate shell, and threatened to fill her eyes with tears.

Walking towards the massive tower in the distance, Blake kept her eyes locked upon the ground, her arms wrapped around her body, and her ears concentrated on the sound of her footsteps, and lost herself in thought.

Or, she would have, had she not heard the recognizable thumps of Yang's boots rapidly approaching behind her.

Nearly crashing full-speed into the first girl, who had not slowed her stride, Yang slid on her heels up to Blake's side. "Hey, Blake," she said in her positively energetic, energetically positive voice, "What's up?"

"Yang, I'd really like to be alone right now," Blake responded quietly, still looking at the ground.

"Aww, come on Blake, don't be that way! Look, I brought some cookies!"

"I'm serious," the Faunus said, freezing in place and allowing more urgency to seep into her voice.

Yang stepped in front of her, and stated tensely, "So am I. What's wrong."

"It's...nothing."

"We both know that's not true. Tell me."

She was silent for a while. "It's about...us," she said finally.

Yang sighed. " _What_ about us?"

"Being together," Blake explained, "what will everyone think when they find out? What if Sun won't talk to me anymore? What if Weiss and Ruby don't approve? What if -"

"Blake, look at me," Yang pressed, interrupting Blake, gently pushing her face upwards, and meeting her eyes. "It doesn't matter what they think. It matters what _you_ think, and it matters what _I_ think. And _I_ think you were the best thing to ever happen to me."

Blake blushed hotly, and locked Yang in a tight embrace. "And," she whispered into Yang's ear, "you're the best thing that ever happened to me."


	2. Conflicting Personalities

**Conflicting Personalities (from a prompt given to me by reddit user ASouthernRussian)  
**

Blake, combing her thick, black hair before the mirror above her desk, examined her uncovered pair of cat ears. It was unfair that she was born a Faunus; all things considered, it had brought her nothing but trouble, and benefits of improved hearing and better night vision could never offset the troubles of her youth. With a sigh, she set down the comb, figuring her hair was as nice as it was going to get, and stood up.

She had not so much as started to turn around when Yang suddenly hugged her tightly and kissed her on the lips. Though Blake knew Yang's affections to be those of a teasing sort, she could not help but to enjoy the soft, moist heat of Yang's lips against her own.

"Hey, Blakey," Yang said, releasing her friend after a moment, "Ruby, Weiss, and I are going to go into town for lunch and shopping. Do you want to come?"

Blake thought for a moment, distracted by Yang's purple irises. "No," she answered in her quiet, unemotional voice. "I'd rather stay here. But can you get me some more tuna?"

"Sure thing, little kitty," Yang said, scratching Blake's secondary set of ears with her hands. Blake, blushing hotly and suppressing a purr, brushed Yang away. "Please stop."

"Not on your life. Oh, and since you're going to be the only one here, I need you to watch Zwei."

Blake, appalled by the idea of spending an afternoon with that _thing_ , made a face of pure terror. "Wait, you didn't -"

"Okaythanksbye!" Yang interrupted, zipping out of the door with the remainder of Team RWBY, leaving a traumatized Blake standing paralyzed in front of the small dog, who gave a single, happy-faced bark as he stared at his afternoon caretaker.

"Don't look at me that way," commanded Blake to Zwei, who continued to look eagerly at her. She figured that, as long as she kept to herself and read a book, that Zwei would leave her well enough alone. So - keeping a far away from the small dog as possible - she navigated to her bed, picked her book off of her pillow, and jumped nimbly up to Yang's bunk.

The smell of Yang's hair permeated the sheets, and Blake soon found herself too preoccupied enjoying the scent of lavender shampoo to start her book. Another bark from Zwei broke her from this small trance, and reminded her she had a book to read. She stretched out on her belly, holding her book in front of her, and tried to pick up where she left off.

But, with the relentless gaze of Zwei's happy face locked on to her, she could not bring herself to read so much as a single sentence before succumbing to her irritation. _Why do they have to leave me with that mutt,_ thought Blake, turning to glare at the small animal, _they know I don't like it._

Zwei evidently did not share her sentiments, and - with another happy bark - leaped up to face Blake, who - confronted by the object of her disgust - launched herself to Ruby's bed in terrified surprise. "Stay away from me!" she shouted angrily at the dog. Zwei whimpered in response, his happy face morphing to one of incredible dejection, and buried himself in Yang's covers.

Satisfied with the resolution of this conflict, Blake began to read, finding herself finally able to focus.

After about fifteen minutes of Zwei's continued whimpering, Blake finally found herself beginning to be distract by a feeling of sympathy. She chose to ignore it. But, at more time passed, the sensation grew, until finally she had to leap back over to the head Yang's bunk with a sigh. "Zwei," she said tenderly, her human instincts overwhelming her feline aversion, "I didn't mean it. Come out." The little dog refused to move from the small bundle of blankets he had created at the foot of the bed, but had stopped whimpering. "Zwei, really, just...get over here," she pressed, daring to set a tender hand on the lump of dog and blankets.

Zwei slowly moved towards Blake, poking his head out from beneath the covers and staring up at Blake when he finally managed to untangle himself.

"I'm sorry Zwei, you don't have to hide from me."

Each step filled with hesitation, the dog inched his way towards Blake, eventually sitting down before her and making an inquisitive whimper.

Blake, still feeling some revulsion towards the small canine, laid a hand on his head and patted him twice. "I guess you're a good dog." Zwei's face lit up in happiness, and with a joyful bark, leaped into Blake's lap. Though she nearly threw Zwei across the room, Blake managed to contain herself, and began - to her own surprise - to pet the little dog. Zwei responded by pressing himself closer against Blake's legs.

Figuring this position was as good as any, Blake held up her book in one hand and read, still petting Zwei with the other.

Several hours later, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss all noisily entered the room, hands full of shopping bags. Blake, absorbed in her book, failed to notice until Yang shrieked, "Blake! You - you and Zwei!"

Blake humphed inquisitively, still focused on the text in front of her.

"You and Zwei are - getting along?!"

Blake looked away from her book for a moment to look at the napping dog in her lap. "I suppose we are."

She had no time to react before Yang pounced upon her and crushed her with a tight embrace. "Awww, that's so cute! I'm so happy you finally realized what a good dog Zwei is!" Blake, trying hard not to blush as the smell of Yang's hair filled her nose, hugged Yang in return and pulled her down next to her on the bed. "Stop doing that," she demanded calmly.

Yang, blushing herself, laughed. "Looks like Blakey is feeling a little frisky."

"Oh, shut up," Blake said, uncomfortably aware of Yang's warmth. "Did you have dinner yet?"

"No, we were coming to get you and Zwei."

"Alright," said Blake, letting her lips briefly touch Yang's cheek as she sat up. "Let's go then. Come on, Zwei."

The two girls and the dog awkwardly made their way off of the bed, and with the other two members of Team RWBY, walked out of the dorm room.


	3. A Trip to Burger Queen

**A Trip to Burger Queen (from this thread: r/RWBY/comments/3up6mf/minifics_theyre_fun_anyone_want_to_give_me_some/)**

The members of team RWBY, out on a weekend excursion to downtown Vale, were enjoying the wonderful weather as they walked down the clean streets.

Ruby, suddenly spotting a nearby burger joint, realized how incredibly hungry she was. "Yang! Yaaaaaaaaang!" Ruby shouted urgently, trying desperately to take her sister's attention from a passing group of male huntsman-in-training. Yang, pulling her eyes away from the eye-candy, asked, "What do you want, little sis?"

"Can we stop at Burger Queen! I want some nuggets!"

Weiss, maintaining perfect posture as the four girls strode through the streets of downtown Vale, rolled her eyes. "I told you, Ruby," she stated smugly, "we are going to the mall for school supplies. We do not have time to go get any food." Ruby, saddened stared glumly at the ground. "But...I'm hungry." A mighty grumble from Blake's stomach agreed with Ruby's sentiment. Hiding her embarrassment behind her stoic face, "It would be nice to have some food."

"Then that settles it!" Yang announced eagerly. "To Burger Queen!"

With an irritated humph, Weiss crossed her arms, but made no further comment as they entered the store.

The smell of frying potatoes and cooking beef permeated the air, even making Weiss desire the taste of some good, old-fashioned, unhealthy food.

As the group approached the counter, the holographic clerk flickered to life with a smile. "Hello, welcome to Burger Queen! How can I help you?"

"Yes," Weiss started, "I'll have a -"

"50 NUGGETS WITH EXTRA BARBECUE SAUCE!" Ruby shouted, interrupting Weiss.

Weiss, deciding to swallow her pride for once, attempted to order again, only to be cut off by Yang ordering a Big Q. Again ignoring this slight to her honor, she made to place her order, only for Blake to order a Fish Filet. Weiss, with an exasperated huff, finally ordered a Freezy and a cheeseburger.

A few quick moments later, the group had rushed to a table, and began eating their meals with voracious hunger.

Later, with her face lighting up at the idea, Ruby said, "Ooh! Yang! Idea!" She zipped to the other end of the restaurant, which was somehow devoid of any other customers. "Throw me a nugget!" Quickly grasping the idea, Yang took up handful of chicken nuggets, and tossed one towards Ruby, who - with a dive - caught it in her mouth. "Better idea," the small girl said with her mouth full, "Three at once!" Humoring her sister's whims with pleasure, Yang tossed another three nuggets, requiring Ruby to dash from one corner of the store to the other to keep them from touching the floor.

This childish behavior, of course, did not sit well with the refined Heiress. "If you're going to do this nonsense," she stated with an air of superiority, "then do it outside." Yang and Ruby glanced at one another for an instant, and were out of the store before Weiss could even stand up.

When she did eventually step onto the sidewalk, Blake on her heels, Yang was throwing multiple chunks of chicken at a time while Ruby zipped about, never failing to catch a single one. A small crowd, drawn to the spectacle of an attractive blond throwing chicken to a very fast girl in a skirt, had gathered on both sides of the street. Weiss rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and tried to hide her amusement at the spectacle. Noticing her reaction, Blake stated simply, "At least they're having fun."

An hour, and several buckets of chicken nuggets later, Glynda Goodwitch had joined the crowd, and - despite suppressing a laugh - strode up to Yang with her characteristically angry face. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked with a disciplinary tone. "What are you doing?"

Yang and Ruby, freezing in place as a few nuggets fell to the ground, looked to Glynda with faces full of fear. A long silence ensued as the three traded glances.

Ruby was the first to speak. "We were, uhhhh, practicing for the tournament?"

Glynda would have said more, but Ozpin materialized out of nowhere to say, "I personally think this is a wonderful way to enhance reaction times while attaining some nourishment. However, I feel that a street in the middle of a crowded city may not be the best place."

"Yes sir, Mister - uh, Professor Ozpin!" Ruby replied, with a wide grin and a respectful salute.

Ozpin, with Glynda at his side, restarted his comfortable stride down the streets of Vale.

"You shouldn't encourage them," she stated, obviously irritated. "Nonsense, Glynda. They are still children, after all."


	4. Pillow Fight

**Pillow Fight ( r/RWBY/comments/3otgoj/reflex/)**

Ruby and Yang are covered in feathers when Glynda walks in and sees their room completely destroyed, with Weiss and Blake watching in the corner, with irritated and apathetic expressions, respectively.

"What's going on here?" She'd ask, with her signature "I outrank you, so answer me right meow" attitude.

Ruby and freezing in striking position, would say simultaneously, "Uhhh, team building exercise?" And would then provide two "please don't kill me I surrender" grins.

Ozpin would then step out from nowhere, putting a hand on Glynda's shoulder, and state, "Relax. I see this as an excellent way for the girls to familiarize themselves with their teammates' strengths." And then would turn to address Ruby to say, "But that said, you may want to keep it down. After all, others are trying to sleep."

And Ruby would say, "Yes sir!" in her adorable, enthusiastic voice of awesomeness, at which point the two teachers would promptly exit the room - though Glynda would go with a reproachful stare.


	5. Bar Lovin

**Bar Loving (from this reddit thread: r/RWBY/comments/3vft6w/back_off_qrow_soundnew_on_tumblr/)  
**

"I have to get more whiskey," Qrow muttered to himself as he sipped a glass of vodka and stared angrily at his empty flask.

For the first time in a days, Ozpin had decided not to bother him, finally leaving him free to get good and drunk. But, to his horror, he found mere drops remaining in his flask, and was forced to travel into Vale in search of alcohol. Eventually, he stumbled upon the bar at which he currently sat, and ordered three glasses of vodka.

He was having a depressingly wonderful time, drinking at that bar and ignoring the flirtatious advances of the female bar-goers, until he felt an all too familiar presence at his side.

Taking a sip of his drink, Qrow said quietly, "I thought I told you to stay away from me in public."

The all too familiar presence let out an all too familiar giggle, and laid her all too familiar arm around Qrow's shoulders. "Why should we have to - _hic_ \- hide it?" Winter asked, in a not at all familiar voice of drunkenness. "What does it _matter_ what anyone thinks? I - I love you, you old, dusty, sexy old Qrow." She giggled again, and ran a hand through Qrow's hair. "You look _so_ good right now."

"Ice Queen," asked Qrow, eyes stubbornly avoiding Winter's, "have you been drinking?"

Winter laughed again. "You're not the only one that can be lovably - _hic_ \- drunk!"

Qrow stood up from the bar, draining his glass and grabbing his flask, and turned to face Winter, who immediately wrapped her arms around him and gave a drunken squeeze. "Mmmm, you're _so_ warm," she said sloppily, "I wish I could sleep next to you _every_ night."

"I think you've had a bit too much, Winter."

"Back _off_ , Qrow!" she cried, forcing herself away in drunken anger. "You had _much_ more than - _hic_ \- me! _You're_ the one who had too much!" As quickly as this temporary bout of rage emerged, it subsided, and she forced her arms around him once again. "But you're _soo_ warm and muscly and handsome."

Qrow sighed, and pushed Winter away. "You need to go home."

Winter giggled. "No - _hic_ \- I don't," she said defiantly, kissing Qrow on the lips.

Qrow sighed again. "Yes, you do. Now come," he said, tugging her by the arm.

" _Ooooo_ , Qr _ooo_ w, I like this bossiness," Winter said, latching herself to his side.

"Just leave the drinking in this relationship to me from now on."

" _Mmmm_ okay, _sir_."

"Come on, Ice Queen," Qrow said, kissing his drunken lover on the forehead, "let's go."


	6. Just Pretend

**Just Pretend (from this thread: r/RWBY/comments/3u1ob5/just_pretend_by_butterflybluelady_on_deviantart/)**

On the balcony of Beacon's grand hall, beneath the soft glow of the shattered moon, Winter sighed as her lover slowly slid his arms around her from behind. "Why do we always have to pretend to hate each other in public?" asked Winter solemnly, letting herself melt into Qrow's warmth.

Qrow gave her a gentle squeeze, and kissed her on the neck, for the first time in months able to express his passion. "You know what they'd think," Qrow muttered in frustration. "They don't think it's 'professional' for an Atlas Specialist or a Vale Huntsman to partake in silly things like romance." He would have taken a drink from his flask, had his arms not been preoccupied with Winter's waist.

"I wish we lived in a different world," Winter said, spinning herself around to look Qrow in his gleaming red eyes, "where we didn't have to hide this from anyone."

Gazing tenderly back his love, Qrow brought a hand to cup her cheek. "So do I. Unfortunately that just isn't the world we live in," he stated, beginning to lean in for a kiss, "but that doesn't mean we can't just pretend..."


	7. Awkward Circumstances

**Awkward Circumstances (from this thread: r/RWBY/comments/3up6mf/minifics_theyre_fun_anyone_want_to_give_me_some/)**

Qrow, throwing his greying hair back with a hand, stepped out of the stairwell into the dorm hallway; elevators made him feel old. As he passed by the adjacent elevators, one of them opened, and out walked the very last person he wanted to see: Winter Schnee.

The two, trying to hide their embarrassment at meeting in a public place, gave each other deceptively cold glares. For Qrow, hiding his passion for Winter was a full time effort; had he been certain no one would have seen, he would have grabbed her and kissed her the moment he saw her. Winter, for similar reasons, averted her eyes on noticing Qrow.

An awkward silence pervaded the space as the two froze in place, a silence broken only by Winter's gasp when the elevator door began to shut in front of her. Rushing out to escape the closing door, Winter said coldly, "Mr. Branwen."

"Ice queen," Qrow murmured in response.

"Are you...going to visit your nieces?"

"Yeah. And I assume you're going to visit your sister."

"That is correct."

Another silence; both had yet to move an inch, and tried desperately to focus their eyes anywhere but the others face.

"Well I guess we should probably get moving," Qrow stated, resisting an increasingly intense desire to kiss Winter. Winter, feeling this same desire, replied simply, "Yes."

Neither moved.

"After you, Ice Queen," Qrow said.

Refusing Qrow's generous chivalry, Winter requested, "No, you first."

Another silence.

"Nonsense, Winter."

"I insist," she pressed.

"As do I."

They remained frozen in place, as though moving would shatter the shells holding back their passions.

"I have an idea," Qrow said, somehow finding a rational compromise in his emotionally flooded mind, "Let's both go at the same time."

"Right."

Both started towards the Team RWBY dorm room, walking side by side down the hallway, each trying to ignore their desire for the other. They continued in yet another awkward silence, until they reached Team RWBY's door.

"Should...should we go in at the same time?" asked Qrow, daring to look Winter in the face. Winter, meeting his gaze, and subsequently blushing hotly, replied, "No. I will wait outside. Weiss does not expect me for another few minutes."

"Alright. Well, go on."

She did not move, entranced by Qrow's handsome face.

"Any minute now, Ice Queen."

"Oh, uh, right," said Winter awkwardly, spinning around and walking away. She had taken only a few steps from Qrow before she turned back towards him and flung her arms around him. Forgetting where they were, Qrow returned the favor, then kissed her firmly on the lips.

As quickly as this burst of passion began, it ended, and Winter - face an intense scarlet - walked perfectly composed away from Qrow. Taking a drink from his flask, Qrow murmured to himself, "I absolutely love that woman."

Knocking on the door, then subsequently opening it, was surprised when Ruby, Yang, and Weiss all tumbled out.

"Uh, hey Uncle Qrow!" said Ruby enthusiastically as she popped off the floor, trying to avoid looking in any way guilty of eavesdropping. "You here to see Yang and me?"

"Were - were you listening?"

"Well," Weiss added, brushing herself off, "I don't think your relationship with my sister is any secret."

Embarrassed beyond belief, Qrow stammered, "How did - I don't - you're not supposed to know about that!"

Walking up behind Qrow and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Well, someone was bound to find out about us sooner or later. At least it's people we can trust." She glared at Weiss, who froze beneath her sister's cruel gaze, "Right, Weiss?"

"Absolutely," Weiss said. "Right, Ruby?"

"Right!" Ruby exclaimed. "Right Y-"

Yang cut her sister off with a hand over her mouth. "Ugh, fine," she said, obviously irritated, "but I'm telling Blake."

"Well," Qrow said, turning to Winter, "I guess we don't have to hide this from them." Grabbing her by the hand, he pulled Winter into another embrace, and kissed her passionately.

"Ewwwwwwwwww!" Ruby shouted, hiding behind Yang, "Make them stop!"

"Ruby," Qrow said, separating from Winter for a moment, "that's not going to happen."


	8. Foolishness

**Foolishness (from this reddit thread: r/RWBY/comments/3vbv8i/chibi_beowolf/)  
**

"Awwwwwwww, look at this!" Ruby cried, scooping up the tiny Grimm.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted, drawing Myrtenaster and preparing to protect her teammate. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Look at him! He's so cute!" Ruby said, petting the Grimm on the head. The Grimm, not one to accept such tenderness, bit Ruby's finger, and Ruby - surprised by the hostility from something so adorable - flung the Grimm away with a loud yelp.

Yang, who had been watching the ordeal from a distance, charged the small creature, and gave it such a mighty punch that it flew hundreds of feet before finally hitting the ground. "No one hurts my sister you stupid monster!" she yelled angrily, eyes turning an intense red.

Weiss, meanwhile, was sat down next to Ruby, who was examining her finger with tears starting to form in her eyes. "You dunce," Weiss said, grabbing Ruby's wounded hand, "let me look." It was only a scratch, but the insignificance of the injury did little to quell Weiss' irritation. "Ruby, why would you do something so stupid?"

"It was cute," Ruby said sheepishly, trying to hide her shame.

"As cute as you? Nonsense!" Weiss said, blushing a little. "I won't have my girlfriend harmed by her own stupidity. And be more careful in the future," she added, kissing Ruby on the cheek.


	9. Right for the Ears

**Right for the Ears** (from this thread on reddit: r/RWBY/comments/3yjipk/right_for_the_ears_rwby_fanartnest/

As was her custom on a chilly autumn day, Blake stretched herself out over her bed, opened the book in her hands, and began to read. She was perfectly content to stay this way for the next several hours, but Yang - it seemed - was not.

"Hey, Blakey," she said, jumping onto the bed next to her, "I'm bored."

Blake made no response.

"Aww, come on," Yang cooed, putting one arm around Blake, "Ruby and Weiss won't be back for a while, let's *do* something!"

Looking up from her book, Blake sighed. "I don't feel like it."

Yang crawled on top of Blake's back, and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Please?"

While she found the pressure on her body relaxing, Blake refused to allow herself to be swayed, and remained silent. Admitting defeat - at least temporarily - Yang sighed, nuzzled the back of Blake's neck, and relaxed to take a nap.

Blake, free of the other young woman's advances, happily returned to her book.

As she continued to read, she was increasingly distracted by the heat of Yang's body, the smell of her hair, and the steady pulses of her heart. She attempted to ignore it all, but found her ability to focus waning.

"Yang," she stated after a while, feeling herself blush, "can you get off of me?" Blake did not truly want Yang to move, and her tone showed it.

Yang, of course, noticed her hesitation, and moved to rest her chin atop Blake's head. "Are you sure?" she asked, squeezing Blake with her arms.

"No," Blake admitted, still trying to read her book.

Giggling, Yang tugged at one of Blake's ears beneath her bow; Blake purred subconsciously. "You like this, don't you Blakey?"

Blake just continued purring. "Ow! Yang!" she yelled suddenly, feeling a sharp - but not entirely unpleasant - pain.

Yang had decided to playfully bite the tip of her ear, trying to get her attention. Releasing Blake's ear, Yang said, "Come on, let's have fun!"

Tossing her book aside, and turning over beneath Yang, Blake pulled her into a kiss. "Fine," she said after releasing Yang and forcing her onto her back, "But be gentle."


	10. Outfit Swap

**Outfit Swap (from this thread: r/RWBY/comments/3yybge/bumbleby_pjs_swap_rwby_fanartnest/cyhsy88)**

"Oh, you two look so cute!" Ruby cried, taking yet another batch of pictures. At her request, Yang and Blake had dressed in the others nightwear, since Ruby thought it would be "just _soooooo_ adorable".

"Are you done yet?" asked Blake, crossing her arms in embarrassment.

"What's wrong, Blake," Yang said, wrapping one arm around Blake's waist, "you're not having fun?"

Blake rolled her eyes and looked away, irritated at how much Yang was enjoying this torture. However, she couldn't deny how good Yang looked in her gown, nor how comfortable she felt in Yang's revealing sleepwear. "I just don't like having pictures taken of me."

"But Blake," Ruby cooed, taking even more pictures, "you look so good! Your eyes even match Yang's shirt!"

Blake sighed. "Just hurry up. I'm cold."

"Well," said Yang, hugging Blake from behind, "I can solve that."

"Yang, please stop," Blake tried to command in a completely unconvincing tone.

Yang just squeezed her tighter. "You're cute when you pretend to be upset."

Rolling her eyes again, Blake forced Yang away, spun around, and tackled her to her bed, their faces mere inches from each other. "And you're cute with clothes that match your eyes," Blake whispered, and kissed her gently.


	11. I'm Home

**I'm Home ( r/RWBY/comments/40nf2o/take_the_suffering_away_rwby_fanartnest/cyvtsvc)  
**

"Blake," Yang called, exhausted eyes on her feet, as she pushed the door open to the team RWBY dorm. "Weiss. Ruby. I'm home." Getting no response, she scanned the room, finding no one inside. With a sigh, she walked over to Blake's bed, lay down, and buried her face in Blake's pillow. As the fruity scent of Blake's hair filled her nose, she closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.

She awoke to the same, relaxing scent, which had become stronger during her nap. Pushing herself up from the bed, she felt some sort of weight on her back. A glance to the side showed a staring Blake lying beside her. "You're back," Blake said, looking into Yang's eyes.

"Yeah," Yang stated tiredly, sitting up. Taking a look around the dorm, she noticed that she and Blake there the only occupants. "Where's Ruby and Weiss?"

"Dinner. You were asleep when we got back a few hours ago."

"Why aren't you with them?"

Blake sat up next to Yang, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I wanted to be here when you woke up. You've been through a lot."

"I guess," Yang said, pulling Blake on her lap. "Missed you, kitty."

Blake wrapped her arms around Yang and squeezed. "I missed you too."

The comforting smell of Blake's hair again filled Yang's nostrils, and she instinctively hugged back, drawing Blake's head closer to her own. "It's just -" Yang began, her voice shaking, "I know what I saw!"

"We all believe you, Yang," Blake said, moving her hands to Yang's cheeks. "You're home now. Let me take the suffering away." And she leaned in for a kiss.


	12. Reunions

**Reunions. ( r/RWBY/comments/3zz1ia/welcome_home_xenon54165_on_da/cyq8l57)  
**

"Weiss!" Ruby called, limping through the door. "I'm back!" A rough cough reminded Ruby of the hell she had forced her voice through on the last mission, and rather than calling to Weiss once more, she closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall.

Nearly tripping over her own feet, Weiss darted into the room. "Ruby!" she squealed, running up to her. Weiss would have given the other girl a firm squeeze, but noticed the various cuts and scars across her face, as well as the way she used the wall for support. "You're hurt!"

"It's just a scratch," Ruby said, forcing her arms around Weiss, "and a bum leg," (she coughed again) "and a sore throat." She leaned back, giving Weiss a happy smile. "I'm just so happy to see you!"

Weiss sighed and raised a hand to Ruby's cheek. "Welcome home."


	13. An Unexpected Hugging

**An Unexpected Hugging ( r/RWBY/comments/43evtd/bumbleby_hugs_k_4nobi/czhp979)  
**

"Yang," Blake whispered, hugging Yang from behind. Not expecting Blake's sudden affection, Yang nearly jumped out of her shoes and gasped loudly. Realizing it was only Blake, she relaxed and let out a sigh. "Don't do that, Blake," she said, reaching up with one hand to scratch Blake's head. "You'll give me a heart attack."

"But I want to hug you," Blake cooed as she nuzzled Yang's neck.

Blushing scarlet, Yang turned around and wrapped her arms around the other young woman. "You're too cute for you own good."

In response, Blake planted a kiss just beneath Yang's jaw, and slid an arm to the curve of her back.

"Blake!" Yang squealed in surprise, "why all the affection?!"

Giving Yang a firm squeeze, Blake pulled her lips away from Yang's chin. "Are you complaining?" she teased, a sly grin on her face.

"Of course not," Yang said, somehow blushing more brightly, "I just wasn't expecting any of this!"

Blake rolled her eyes, and leaned in to nibble on Yang's neck.

"My god, Blake," Yang begged, beginning to sweat, "just kiss me already!"

Pulling away for a second, Blake smiled at Yang. "Alright," she said, satisfied, and kissed her.


	14. Teachers Can Relax Too!

**Teachers Can Relax Too!** ( r/RWBY/comments/43rdyo/ozluminatis_night_out_calvinklein2501/czkckhx)

"Glynda!" shouted Ironwood, "leave the girl alone!"

Rolling her eyes, she continued shouting at the bartender. "I didn't order a coffee with cream, I ordered a coffee with 10 grams of cream and 10 of sugar!"

Dumbstruck, the bartender continued staring back, turning a bright red.

Ironwood attempted to apologize on her behalf, but was cut off by Qrow, "Well Jimmy, it's not her fault that he can't follow instructions."

"See, James, even a drunken Qrow understands what I mean!"

Stifling a laugh, Ironwood attempted to defuse the situation, and asked politely, "A single glass of Atlesian vodka, neat, if you please." The bartender nodded and hastily obeyed, quickly swiping a bottle from the top shelf behind the bar and pouring it out.

A snort from Qrow drew the general's attention. "Something wrong, Qrow?"

"No," he stated after another swig from his flask, "I just thought _I_ was the alcoholic. And barkeep -" he forced his flash in front of the poor woman's face, "- fill this up with the strongest scotch you have."

"Sir, I don't think -"

"I'll pay whatever the hell you want, just fill the damn thing."

With another roll of her eyes, Glynda muttered, "I don't know why we keep you around."

Qrow laughed loudly. "It's because you still have the hots for me and you know it."

"You - you - you drunk!" shouted Glynda wrathfully. Qrow broke into mirthful, drunken laughter, putting his full weight on the bar to prevent himself from falling to the floor. "And bartender!" she continued, flushing red and becoming even more angry as she held up her coffee, "fix this!"

"Ma'am," ventured the bartender timidly, nervously handing Qrow's flask back to its owner, "that coffee was intended for Professor Ozpin."

Nonchalantly, Ozpin took the cup away from Glynda, and took a sip.

All at once, Glynda fell silent, and turned positively scarlet. "Well Qrow thought the same thing I did," said Glynda, trying to defend herself.

Qrow laughed more, sipped his flask, and tore into her some more. "That might be true, but unlike you, I'm drunk; I have an excuse."

She would have retorted, but Ozpin - grinning softly - cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Let it go. He does have a point."


	15. Triage

**Triage  
** ( r/RWBY/comments/43sccz/bumblby_mending_wounds_rwby_fanartnest_i_swear_i/czklt1i)

"Blake, hold still, dammit!" an irritated Yang grunted, trying to force bandages around Blake's bleeding leg.

"Stop hurting me, then," Blake retorted with a face contorted in pain.

With an exasperated sigh, Yang pulled tight a piece of the cloth, making Blake jump a bit. "I need to cover the wound. God, you're as fidgety as a kitten!" Blake glared at her, not remotely amused. "What?" asked Yang irritably, "I'm not the one who decided to be the cutest Faunus on Remnant!"

"But you _did_ decide to date her. And - ow!" Her companion had poured some alcohol over one of the cuts without warning. "Yang!"

"Do you want it to get infected?" snapped Yang, continuing her improvised treatment.

Defeated, Blake admitted, "no."

"Then hush, and let me do my work. There's a kiss for your if you're good for the rest of the time."

Rolling her eyes, Blake fell still and silent - besides the occasional twitches and grunts as Yang worked on her leg. A few minutes - and most of the field dressing - passed before Yang was finished adequately binding Blake's leg, which ached beneath the various layers of cloth.

"All finished," Yang stated when finished, smug and satisfied. "Now time for your treat." Cupping Blake's cheeks in her hands, she leaned forward slowly, left a long, gentle kiss upon her lips, and withdrew. "Feel better now?"

"Yes, doctor," muttered Blake sarcastically.

With an offended grunt, Yang gently flicked Blake on the forehead, stood up, and put her hands on her hips. "You know, I didn't _have_ to fix you up after you went one on one with three Ursa."

The adrenaline from the attack started to wear off, and all at once her leg began to erupt in pain, blotting out part of her vision. She tried to resist, but tears started leaking out of her eyes. Golden eyes shimmering, she looked up and Yang. "I'm really glad you did," she choked.

"Oh, shut up!" Yang said, tearing up a little and sitting down next to her wounded friend, "I wasn't about to let you go! Now come on, we need to get you back to Beacon!"

Blake tried to move her leg, but nearly passed out as knives shot up her veins. "Yang," she gasped, "I can't walk."

With a sigh, Yang put an arm beneath Blake's seat, and another behind her shoulders, and poised to pick her up. "This is probably going to hurt. Ready?"

Swallowing hard, Blake nodded, and shut her eyes tightly.

With a single motion, Yang heaved Blake upward, causing her leg to scream in agony. Blake couldn't help but to follow her leg's example.

"I'm sorry!" said Yang, worriedly scanning Blake's face. "But we need to get back!"

"I know," Blake gasped, voice barely audible, when the pain subsided. She put one arm around Yang's neck, and used the other to grip her shoulder. "Just kiss me before we go any farther."

Blushing a little, Yang smiled meekly, and pressed her lips against Blake's cheek. "Better?" she asked.

"Better."

"Good. Now try to relax, it's going to be awhile."

Blake's vision faded, and eventually - surrounded by exhaustion and the warmth of Yang's arms - she drifted to a dreamless sleep.


	16. Lost In Her Eyes

**Lost In Her Eyes  
** ( r/RWBY/comments/44b5zo/lost_in_her_eyes_rwby_fanartnest/czowugj)

"Yang," Blake said, walking up behind her as she stared out the window.

Yang, with a happy smile, turned to face her. "What is it, Blakey? You want to -" As she rested her hands to Yang's hips, Blake silenced her with a kiss, then leaned back to look into her eyes. Confused, and a bit concerned, Yang put her hands on Blake's shoulders, asking, "There something wrong?"

"No," answered Blake, "I just like your eyes." Pushing Yang onto the bed, Blake continued gazing into her deep purple irises, completely hypnotized.

Yang gazed back at her, smiling softly, until her scroll buzzed. "Hey Blake," she said gently, "you mind if I pick this up?"

"Just don't look away," demanded Blake.

"You are such a cute kitty," Yang said, answering her scroll with on hand and grabbing one of Blake's cat ears with the other.

"Oh, hey Ruby!" Yang said, scratching Blake's ear. "No, I'm just in the dorm with Blake..." Blake crawled a little closer, gaze still locked on Yang's eyes. "Where were you thinking about?..." Blushing hotly, Yang nearly fainted as Blake slid a hand to her waist. "No, that sounds good..." Blake's face was mere inches from her own, and her lovely golden eyes maintained their mesmerized stare. "Okay, we'll be there soon...love you too...okay, see ya there!"

"Who was that?" asked Blake, still looking into Yang's eyes.

"Ruby," Yang answered, tossing away her scroll, "We're going to Tucson's Grille for dinner." Moving a hand to Blake's cheek, she added, "You know, I'm not the only one with beautiful eyes."

"No. But yours are just the best."

"Okay, kitty," she said with a giggle, "you want to come to dinner?"

"Can I still look at your eyes?"

"Of course," Yang responded, leaning forward to kiss Blake on the lips. "Now let's go."


	17. Scarf Sharing

**Scarf Sharing** ( r/RWBY/comments/459m36/white_rose_sharing_takenisketch/czwhubp)

Shivering slightly as she walked out of the Schnee Dust Company headquarters, Ruby pulled her red scarf tightly around her neck to protect herself from the brutally cold Atlas weather. "How does anyone live like this," she whined to Weiss.

"You get used to it," Weiss said with a roll of her eyes. "And besides, it's not _that_ cold." A small gust of wind kicked some snow up into Weiss' face, causing her to shiver. "Okay, it's kind of cold," she admitted. With a sigh, she muttered to herself, "Should have brought a scarf."

"Well, you can always have mine," Ruby said, hearing Weiss. "I can always use my hood!"

"Ruby, don't be stupid. You'll freeze."

Falling silent, Ruby tried to think of a solution. "Oh! Idea!" Taking the scarf from her neck, she wrapped part of the scarf around Weiss - despite her protests - wrapped another part around herself, and then put one big loop around both of them.

Weiss crossed her arms and said, "You dolt!" when Ruby had finished, but her words carried no weight, and she soon found herself both the warmth of the scarf and of Ruby.

"Better Weiss?" Ruby asked with pride.

"I guess," she admitted with a sigh, "But we're getting stares."

"Well, if I had to be stared at with anyone, it would be you."

Weiss blushed in embarrassment, and stammered, "I - I don't know what to say to that."

Ruby looked at Weiss and smiled happily. "You don't have to say anything."


	18. Combat Scarf

**Combat Scarf  
** ( r/RWBY/comments/44z9tt/its_a_combat_scarf_swap_96rwby/czu28g5)

"Hey Blake," said Yang, "try on my scarf!" She tore the scarf off her neck, and thrust it in front of Blake."

"I...why?" asked Blake, scratching her head.

"Because you would look sooo cute!" Yang said excitedly.

"Okay, fine," Blake said, grabbing the scarf and wrapping it around her neck.

"How do I look?"

"Absolutely adorable!"

Blake rolled her eyes and tugged a bit on the cloth. "Why do you wear this, anyway?"

"It's simple, silly," explained Yang, pointing at the orange cloth, "it's a combat scarf!"


	19. Injured

**Injured  
** ( r/RWBY/comments/45a5bz/injured_rwby_fanartnest/czwjsag)

"Blaaaake..." Yang whimpered in pain as Blake laid her on the ground.

"I'm trying to get help, don't waste your strength!" cried the Faunus, clutching her side as she stared about the burning landscape of Beacon. "I just need a minute to rest!"

"Hold my hand...please..."

Blake grabbed Yang's hand and squeezed it firmly, beginning to sob.

Smiling softly, Yang looked up at Blake. "Hey, don't cry," she managed, voice weak and distant, "I'll be fine."

She leaned down to kiss Yang's forehead, and whispered fearfully, "Do you even know what happened to you?"

Yang coughed, squeezing Blake's hand. "I guess you could say I got -" (she coughed again) "-disarmed."

"Yang, now isn't the time for jokes!"

"Sure it is! I have to distract myself from the pain somehow. And besides..." her voice trailed off into unconsciousness.

"Yang? Yang!" Blake cried, cupping her face in her hands. "Yang, wake up!" Yang remained silent. "Dammit, Yang! Answer me!" When she still did not response, Blake - fueled by terror and anger and desperate grief - lifted Yang onto her back, took a deep breath, and quickly scanned the horizon. Seeing signs of combat at the base of the clock tower, she swallowed a sob, and stumbled on her way.


	20. Casual Relaxation

**Casual Relaxation** ( r/RWBY/comments/44y0uj/relaxing_against_a_tree_96rwby/cztswfh)

Leaning against a tree in the middle of Beacon, Yang enjoyed the brisk, yet comfortable, autumn day while she mulled over Weiss' most recent attempt to gain Ruby's romantic attention.

She had presented Ruby with a small, yet utterly perfect rose -with the thorns carefully removed - told Ruby it was a lot like her, and asked Ruby if she thought it was as pretty as she thought it was. Ruby had simply agreed, thanked Weiss, and given the rose a sniff. Weiss, face becoming the color of Ruby's cloak, called her a dolt, and explained in frustrated fury that she thought she was the beautiful one. It was at this point that Yang decided to silently step out of the dorm, so that the two might have their privacy.

While such a sight might normally leave her with a sensation of endearment, she instead had a deep feeling of longing loneliness; a feeling that, when the black haired object of her desire came into her vision, seemed to crush her heart. This lasted only for an instant, since Blake - seeing Yang against the tree - decided to walk over and sit down next to her with a book.

"Hey Blake," Yang said, hiding her fiery internal passion, "Whatcha reading?"

"A book," Blake stated dispassionately.

"What's it about?" asked Yang, hoping to start some kind of conversation.

"The most beautiful woman in the kingdom who falls in love with a monster. On the outside, he's a horrible beast, but on the inside, he is the kindest, most lovely person in all the land."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Yang thought.

"Who?" Blake asked, hearing Yang mutter her thoughts.

Her heart stopping for a few seconds as she realized she had said that out loud, Yang blushed hotly, and nearly fainted. But, she saw an opportunity, and decided to take it. "It sounds a lot like you," she said, failing to hide her nervousness. "Except, you're pretty on the outside, too." She could not bring herself to look at Blake, so instead looked absently at the buildings of Beacon, bracing herself for rejection.

Blake grinned, and slid a hand next to Yang's leg. "What are you saying?"

Swallowing hard, Yang took a deep breath, and tried to ignore the paralyzing pleasure of feeling Blake's fingers brush against her leg. "I'm saying I think you're the most lovely person in all the land," she answered, her heart about to explode in her chest.

Blake put down the book, raised a hand to Yang's cheek, and turned her face towards her own. "And I think you're the most beautiful woman in the kingdom."

Unable to move, or speak, or even think, Yang stared back at Blake, utterly shocked. Her paralysis only worsened as Blake crawled on top of Yang, putting her legs outside of Yang's, and wrapped her arms around her body. Pressing her forehead against the blonde's Blake smiled and blushed. "It's about time you said something," she whispered, giving Yang a squeeze.

Nearly exploding in joy, Yang managed to wrap her arms around Blake's body, and stammered, "You - you like me too?"

"Yes," Blake answered simply. "Now are you going to kiss me, or do I have to kiss you?"

Without so much as a millisecond of hesitation, Yang forced her lips against Blake's, insides fluttering and burning hot with passionate happiness. The two maintained the kiss for a while, enjoying the warmth of the others body.

Separating with a giggle, Yang gave Blake a firm squeeze. "You're so cute."

Blake said nothing in reply, simply kissing Yang on the cheek, picking up her book, and turning around in Yang's lap. Yang decided that hugging her with just her arms was not enough, and so moved her legs to either side of Blake's body. Peeking over Blake's bow, Yang squeezed her again, and began to read with her.

"Blake," she said softly, heart burning with joy and excitement, "I love you."

Blake smiled, snuggled into Yang's body some more, and sighed happily. "I love you, too."


	21. Long Dream

**Long Dream ( r/RWBY/comments/46o0vi/long_dream_midair%E5%AE%99efrs/d06ncyw)**

Consciousness gently flowing into his limbs, Jaune took a deep breath and opened his eyes to the sight of a snoozing Pyrrha. "Pyrrha," he said weakly, putting a hand on her cheek, "you awake?" She remained silent, her body slowly rising and falling with her breath. With a soft smile, he slowly shuffled closer and slid a leg next to hers in an attempt to feel some of her skin.

This soft touch was enough to rouse Pyrrha from her sleep, and she opened her eyes with a grin. "Hey Jaune," she whispered tiredly, taking Jaune's hand and pulling it to her lips. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," Jaune said, "but it is Saturday, so it doesn't matter."

Pyrrha giggled softly, tossed a leg over his, and pulled herself snugly close to him. Shutting her eyes, she planted a kiss on his knuckles. "I suppose you have a point." Looking over into his eyes, Pyrrha kissed his hand again, and said, "I was dreaming about you, Jaune."

"You were?" asked Jaune, smiling happily.

"Yeah. We were together in Mistral, at one of my favorite little cafes near the coast. Just...talking. It was...really nice," she explained, squeezing his hand.

"What were we talking about?"

"I don't really know," Pyrrha said. "We were just talking. For a long, long time."

"Sounds like a good dream."

Pyrrha smiled, slid an arm around him and shuffled on top. "It was. I good, long dream," she agreed with a yawn, shutting her eyes again. "You still want to sleep, Jaune?"

Jaune put her arms around her in a warm embrace. "Sure," he said, shutting his eyes.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked after a long silence, "Will you come to Mistral with me sometime?"

"We're supposed to have some time after the tournament, right? Maybe then."

"Sounds wonderful," she said, smiling. "I love you, Jaune."

"I love you too."


	22. She's My Dolt

**She's My Dolt! ( r/RWBY/comments/45ymu0/spoilers_any_scenes_andor_potatoes_youd_like_to/d01bnmv)**

"But she's _my_ dolt!" protested Weiss, looking stubbornly out the window of the airtram, "I'm old enough to decide who to surround myself with!"

"She's a lowly Valian, and a Schnee ought not to associate with such...unkempt peoples," her father rebutted calmly.

"How would you even know, Father? You spend all of your time on top of your stupid tower in Atlas. You don't know what it's like."

"What Winter tells me is sufficient," said the old Schnee, restraining a hint of irritation in his voice.

"What Winter tells you is clouded by her overgrown superiority complex," Weiss stated a-matter-of-factly. "Though it doesn't compare to yours," she added under her breath.

Allowing himself a sigh, he stated authoritatively, "You should be more like sister. She's strong, talented, and most importantly loyal. Something you have always had a problem with."

Weiss gave an irritated humph, making certain her father heard the dissatisfaction in her voice. "I don't need your approval when it comes to my friends, and especially when it comes to Ruby."

In inhaling deeply, the old man creased his brow in thought. "In some ways, you are too much like Winter."

 _Maybe that's because she was more of a parent than you ever were,_ Weiss thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"After all, she did run off with that dusty drunk."

"Qrow?" Weiss asked, nearly hitting herself at her lack of restraint.

Her father became noticeably perturbed at this question, and fell into sullen silence.

Chuckling at her father's discomfort, Weiss allowed herself a slight smile. _I guess he doesn't have as much control over her as he wants me to believe._ With a satisfied sigh, Weiss gazed out of the window at the shrinking skyline of Vale. "I'll come back, Ruby," Weiss whispered, raising her fingers to the glass, "I promise."


	23. Excess Cuddle Therapy

**Excess Cuddle Therapy ( r/RWBY/comments/46j7z5/whiterose_by_talitapersi/d05lfes)**

Carrying a sleeping-Zwei-filled bag on her back, Ruby hummed to herself while she roamed about Beacon's enormous library. She had nothing for which to search - all of the weekend's homework and long since been completed - and her only reason for visiting the library was to search for a fun story to read. For this purpose she would have continued to wander about, had she not seen Weiss half-asleep against the wall in her favorite corner. Grinning to herself, Ruby shot over to Weiss and plopped down next to her, gently setting her bag and the tiny corgi within at her side.

"Hey Weiss," she said softly, shaking her a little, "you don't want to fall asleep in the library, do you?"

Yawning softly, Weiss stretched her arms upward and turned her head to look at Ruby. "Oh, hi Ruby. What time is it?" Peering through half-closed eyes at Ruby's face, Weiss accidentally showed her happiness at seeing Ruby with a gentle smile.

Scrambling awkwardly to take out her scroll, Ruby said, "Uhhhh, half past four."

"Half past four!?" Weiss shouted in alarm, losing her grin and frantically searching around her for something. "I'm a whole hour behind schedule!"

"Weiss, and hour isn't that much time, I'm sure you -"

"Ruby, there's no way I can get this research project for Port done before the weekend is over if I'm _a whole hour_ behind!"

"What?" asked Ruby, scratching her head in confusion, "it really wasn't that big of a project, I mean all you had to do was -"

"Did you even look at the assignment?!" Weiss shrieked, fumbling through various books and papers spread about her.

"Uh, well yeah," Ruby answered hesitantly, "we just had to write a 800 word essay about the Grimm attack on Mistral three years ago, and -"

"No, you dolt! We had to do that _and_ write a twenty-page report on a historical battle of our choosing!"

"Um, Weiss?" Ruby said, nervous of provoking Weiss any more, "That project doesn't begin for another month, and we get a whole three weeks to complete it."

Weiss froze in place and flushed brightly. "Wh-what?"

"Yeah, that's why you're kinda the only one of us in the library today."

Leaning back against the wall in relief, Weiss let out an enormous sigh. "I thought I was done for."

"Nope!" Ruby said happily.

"Well, if you're not here for the project," Weiss asked, still red in embarrassment, "why _are_ you here?"

Ruby smiled widely. "I'm here for you, silly! I wanted to see if you wanted to go shopping for music with me."

Weiss sighed. "Ruby, I'm too tired to do anything right now. I just wasted the whole day forcing my way through books."

Ruby's smile faded. "Okay, I guess I'll just go alone." She made to stand up, but Weiss stopped her.

"Ruby, wait," she said, grabbing her hand, "I'll go with you tomorrow, just - not right now. And besides," she added, smiling softly, "I could use your company to relieve some of this...misplaced stress."

With a happy grin, Ruby slid one arm around Weiss' back, and rested the other against her torso. "Well, cuddling always helps, right?"

"Right," Weiss agreed, sliding an arm around Ruby's shoulders and another beneath her knees. "You don't mind if I doze off, do you?"

"Nope!" Ruby answered happily, "just don't start studying again."

"Ruby,"


	24. Best Friend I've Ever Had

**Best Friend I've Ever Had ( r/RWBY/comments/46yum9/i_dont_know_how_to_describe_weisss_mood_here_rwby/d08wpkj)**

Dressed in her Beacon uniform, Weiss sat down on one of the many boxes in the team RWBY dorm with a long, exhausted sigh. Staring into the distance, she pressed the palms of her hands together, and thought. "What did she mean..." she whispered quietly to herself, mulling over Ruby's words.

Not ten minutes before, walking with her partner to dinner, Ruby had suddenly said, "You know Weiss, you're the best friend I've ever had." In shock, Weiss had paused her stride and stared absent-mindedly at the younger girl. She would have said something, but Yang - with Blake at her heels - called Ruby away for some sisterly conversation, leaving Weiss to travel alone back to the dorm room.

"Best friend," Weiss repeated. She had never had a best friend; after all, the daughter of the richest man on Remnant has a certain repelling stigma associated with her, simply by virtue of her father's identity. And with her father exercising his stringent brand of discipline, she never really had anyone close to her long enough to form a real friendship. But Ruby, after only a few months, already regarded her as her closest friend? To say Weiss had trouble understand how to react to this would be a gross understatement.

Her contemplation lasted for another quarter of an hour, interrupted only when Ruby entered the dorm carrying a cupcake. "Hey Weiss!" Ruby said, seeing the girl sitting on the box, "I brought you a treat, if you want it."

"Hmm? Oh," Weiss said, returning to reality, "thanks, Ruby." She stood up and held out her hands.

Ruby smiled widely and placed the dessert in Weiss' hands. "Anything for you!" Zipping over to the dresser, Ruby began to change out of her uniform and into her hood and skirt. "So how about Port's class today? I thought that story about -"

"Ruby, did you really mean what you said earlier?" Weiss interrupted, staring firmly at the cupcake in her hands.

"Well, uh, what did I say?" asked Ruby as she finished dressing and turned to face her.

Weiss looked over at Ruby, the cupcake still resting untouched in her palms. "You said that I was the best friend you've ever had."

Ruby averted her eyes, scratching her head. "I mean, I've had friends before, and they were really nice, and Yang has always been there for me too, but she's my sister so that's kind of different -"

"Ruby, it's a yes or no question."

"Well, yeah," said Ruby, meeting Weiss' eyes. "Is that okay?"

"It's just...I've never really had a best friend before."

Ruby giggled in amusement, and asked, "The rich heiress of the Schnees never had a best friend?"

Weiss gave her an angry glare.

"Oh, I didn't mean..."

With a sigh, Weiss sat back down on the box, and stared at the small dessert. "Growing up, my father kept me at only the very best schools, where only the richest children on Remnant attend," Weiss explained. "The only time anyone would ever talk to me was to get something. Otherwise, they were too afraid to. I assume it's because their parents talked of how my father...conducts business."

Ruby was silent for a while. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," she said, walking over to Weiss and sitting down next to her. "But you have me, Yang, and Blake now. You don't have to be alone anymore."

Weiss looked over at Ruby, catching her eyes. "You mean it?"

"Well, yeah, we're a team, Weiss," Ruby stated.

Shifting her gaze back to the cupcake, Weiss took a bite of the sweet dessert. "You know, I've never had a red velvet cupcake before, either."

Ruby smiled radiantly and jumped to her feet. "Well that's two things you have now that you haven't had before! Looks like coming to Beacon was a good idea!"

Looking up at Ruby, Weiss smiled softly. "You have no idea."


	25. Soda

**Soda ( r/RWBY/comments/47svno/a_very_sleepy_white_rose_rwby_fanartnest_on/d0fdu0d)**

"Hey Weiss, I got your soda!" Ruby said as she walked up to Weiss, holding out the can to her. "Sorry I took so long, there were really long lines." Noticing Weiss had not reacted to her at all, Ruby took a closer look, and realized the other girl was fast asleep. With a sigh, Ruby muttered, "I was only gone for five minutes."

Quietly pulling out her scroll, Ruby positioned the can in front of Weiss' face and snapped a picture. With a caption that read, "I guess she doesn't want what I got," she sent the picture to Yang and Blake.

Without a second's delay, Yang sent back, "Aww, someone's sleepy."

"I want to give her the soda," Ruby replied, "but I'm afraid to wake her up."

"Maybe that's a good thing. After all, you always complain about how Weiss never lets you take pictures of her."

Blushing slightly, Ruby found herself putting the soda next to Weiss, bending down a little in front of her, and taking another picture of her snoozing friend. As she straightened back up and smiled at the quality of her new wallpaper, something roused Weiss from her slumber. "Ruby?" asked the exhausted girl, rubbing her eyes, "what are you doing?"

Nearly jumping out of her shoes and turning a bright shade of red, Ruby nearly dropped her scroll as it jumped between her hands on its way to her pocket. "Uh, nothing!"

Weiss sighed. "Ruby, were you taking pictures of me?"

"I, uh," Ruby said, looking at her feet, "maybe?"

"At least show me how I look," Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

Her scroll jumping to her hands, Ruby zipped up next to Weiss and showed her the picture. "Don't you look great?" asked Ruby, her arm unconsciously finding its way around Weiss's shoulders.

Weiss smiled softly and blushed a little as she saw the picture. "I guess I do look pretty good."

"So...I can keep it as my wallpaper?"

"Sure, why not. But hey," she asked, looking around, "did you get my drink?"

Scrambling over Weiss' lap, Ruby picked up the can and handed it to Weiss.

"Ruby, you know you're the best, right?"

Blushing hotly, Ruby gave her a squeeze. "Yep!"


	26. Anticipated Reunion

**An Anticipated Reunion ( r/RWBY/comments/473iyz/an_anticipated_reunion_aka_bumblebee_from_rwby/d0a0q7j)**

"Yaaaaaaaaang!" shouted Ruby through Yang's bedroom door.

" _Ugh_ , what Ruby?" asked Yang, her voice as sour as her mood.

Zipping up to Yang's side as she read beneath the window, Ruby said, "I have a surprise for you! Come with me!" Yang would have said no, but Ruby was relentless, and dragged her older sister out of her room, down the stairs, through the hall, and up to the front door. "Now, open the door!" ordered Ruby.

"What do you want, Ruby?!" Yang asked angrily. "Why are you bothering me?!"

"Youllseeyoullseeyoullseeee! Open the door!" pressed Ruby.

Rolling her eyes, Yang put her hand on the doorknob, turned it, and pulled the door open. "Really Ruby," Yang complained, "what are you - KITTY!" Yang shouted gleefully, tackling Blake in a violent jolt of happiness.

"Hey, Yang," Blake gasped as she was crushed in the blonde girl's arms.

Squealing in a manner more befitting her younger sister, Yang only hugged Blake even tighter. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Happy enough to kill me?" asked Blake as she struggled for breath, trying to push her away.

"Yes!" Yang answered before finally releasing her. "I missed you, Blakey!"

"I can tell," observed Blake with a soft grin.

Yang squealed and hugged Blake again. "I can't believe you're here!" she shrieked in joy, spinning Blake around in circles. "You're really, really, actually here!"

"Yes, Yang, I am," gasped the black haired girl, again fighting to breath. "Ruby, can you please get your sister off of me."

Giggling, Ruby shoved herself between Yang and the tormented newcomer, saying, "Okay Yang, don't hurt her or anything."

Releasing Blake, Yang jumped up and down excitedly. "I love you so much I could kill you! Not that I will, but -" Yang squealed again.

"I'm happy to see you too, Yang," said Blake, smiling.

Ruby, watching all of this with an embarrassed tint of red, slowly shuffled back into the house. "Soooo, do you need some time alone, or...?"

"No! We have to talk to each other about what we've all been doing over dinner! Daaaaad!" Yang shouted into the house.

"Yes, Yang?" asked Taiyang from the kitchen.

"We're having an extra person for dinner!"

"I know, Ruby told me," he called back.

Turning her attention back to Blake, Yang once again squealed, and gave her another squeeze. "I love you, Blakey."

"I love you too, Yang."


	27. Conflict

**Conflict ( r/RWBY/comments/46oiub/whose_line_is_it_saturday_february_20_2016/d07hkvr)**

She had no idea what brought her to outskirts of Forever Fall. One moment, she had been in her bed on Patch, examining the unfamiliar sensations of the experimental cybernetic arm, and the next she was on her way out the door with Ember Celica on her wrists, riding a taxi to the edges of Vale. Something cold burned in her core, and pulled her beyond the outer walls into the red forest like a moth to flame. For the first few hours, she mulled over her thoughts, thinking her soul dragged her out among the falling leaves to rest forever.

But then, she saw _her_.

She was alone, sitting on a rock and gazing up at the shattered moon, evidently lost in contemplation as her black hair tossed about in the wind.

Eyes turning red, Yang quietly inched towards her, preparing to release the last few months of her pent up anger in one, single, destructive blow. To teach Blake what happens when you run away. To show her how much she hurt her. To get some satisfying revenge.

With a savage scream, Yang launched herself at Blake, focusing all of her rage into her cybernetic fist, hoping to break her aura with a single hit.

Her bare fist passed through the shadow and hit the rock, completely pulverizing it and sending fragments of stone flying about.

"Dammit, Blake!" she screamed in rage, hair glowing like the sun, "Stop running!"

Close behind her, a voice whispered softly, "I'm sorry..."

Yang turn around and launched another punch towards the sound, only to dissipate another shadow, revealing Blake behind it.

"I didn't want to," Blake said quietly, tears in her eyes, "but if I didn't -"

Yang cut her off with another scream and flying kick, which Blake nimbly dodged with another shadow.

"Yang, listen to me!" Blake begged, putting her hands up, "I don't want to fight you!"

"You abandoned me and my sister!" Yang raved as she charged Blake again.

Blake again avoided the attack with a leap, landing behind Yang. "I didn't want to!"

Yang growled again, stomped the ground in frustration, then threw herself again at Blake. She nearly managed to dodge once more, but Yang was able to grab her leg and throw her to the ground. Pinning Blake, she began throwing punch after punch against Blake's aura, putting every ounce of her strength behind every blow. With a despairing face and mournful tears, Blake made no attempt to resist, or to escape, or even to deflect Yang's attacks; she simply lay there, crying, and took every hit, forcing through sobs apologies and regrets.

At last, Yang shattered Blake's aura, raised her fist for one final strike, but paused to ask again, "Why did you run?!"

"It's because I love you!" Blake shouted, rivers running from her eyes. "He said he'd destroy everything I love, starting with you, the most important thing!" She slowly moved a hand to Yang's cheek. "I knew if I ran he would chase me - he _has_ chased me - and he'd leave you alone!"

"You're lying!" shouted Yang, trying desperately to hold back tears and keep her anger burning. But, despite her efforts, her eyes faded to their standard purple, her hair stopped glowing, and her fist felt weak and began to shake.

Blake covered her eyes with her hands. "No, Yang, I love you! Please, you have to believe that at least, _please_ Yang!"

Yang let her fist fly, but instead of hitting Blake, she hit the ground beside her, then scooped Blake up in her arms and began to cry. "Why would you do that?" Yang screamed into Blake's shoulder.

"I didn't want him to hurt you!" Blake answered softly through her tears.

"Oh, shut up, you stupid, lovable kitty!" Yang wailed, squeezing Blake with all her might. "You're not the only one who loves someone, you beautiful idiot!"

Blake hugged back, forcing broken apologies through her sobs. After a while, Blake managed to catch her breath enough to say, "Yang, we can't stay here, he's still looking for me. We need to go."

"Where?" asked Yang, with a sniff.

"I know a place, it's really far from here, in the deserts near Vacuo," Blake said, pulling away from Yang to look her in the eyes, "but we have to go now, before Adam finds out."

Yang forced her lips against Blake's. "We can cut through Vale, get some supplies first," Yang said once they separated.

Blake pulled Yang close again, kissing her on the neck. "Okay." She wiped away some tears. "But before we go, I need you to know how much I love you."

Yang kissed on the forehead, then tried to dry her cheeks on her arm. "I already know, Blake," she whispered softly, "I always have. And I love you too."

Blake squeezed Yang again. "Let's go."

"Right behind you."


	28. Reading

**Reading ( r/RWBY/comments/460ds8/black_lain/d01hlno)**

"Blake?" asked Yang as she walked into the corner of the library, "What are you doing?"

The black haired girl was curled up behind a pile of books, hands on her knees. Wiping a tear from her eye with the cloth of her untied bow, Blake tried to hide her face in her knees. "Reading," Blake said, failing to hide a sob. "I'm fine."

"Kitty, you can't hide from me," Yang said sitting down next to her. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Yang, it's nothing," Blake asserted, with feigned detachment.

Yang sighed, wrapped her arm around Blake's shoulders, and squeezed gently. "Blakey," she pressed gently, "you can tell me."

Blake remained quiet, but put her head on Yang's shoulder and moved a hand to her leg.

After a long silence, Yang figured she would leave Blake in peace, and made to stand up. But, Blake held her back. "Stay," Blake said weakly.

Crawling onto Blake's lap and squeezing her tightly, Yang gently kissed her tear soaked cheek. "Alright. But can you tell me what's wrong?"

Blake returned Yang's embrace. "It's just...with everything going on recently, what if something bad happens?"

"Bad like what, Blake?" asked Yang softly.

"I don't know, something bad!" Blake managed, her voice rough with tears.

Yang sighed, then planted a kiss on her cheek. "Bad like what you saw in the White Fang?"

"Or worse," she sobbed, squeezing Yang tightly.

"Nothing's going to happen," Yang assured.

"How do you know? What if -"

"Blake," Yang said, cutting her off, "I won't let anything happen. Not to you. Now come on," she urged, rising to her feet, "let's go back to our room."


	29. Sick Yang, 1

**Sick Yang ( r/RWBY/comments/46r9t2/now_yangs_not_feeling_well_rwby_fanartnest/d079iis)**

Sweating profusely, Yang gripped her pillow with achy arms in a struggle to stay warm. Blake bustled about the dorm, doing everything she could to keep Yang comfortable. Sitting down next to her with a steaming cup of tea, Blake scratched Yang's head for few moments. "Ughhh, Blake," Yang said, "that feels so good."

"I thought it might. Now sit up, you need to drink this."

Yang groaned. "This isn't another one of Ren's health-shakes, is it?"

"No, just herbal tea," Blake assured.

Forcing herself to her haunches, Yang took the hot mug from Blake and took a sip, nearly gagging as the bitter taste hit her tongue. With a suspicious stare at the steaming mug, Yang asked, "Are you trying to poison me?"

"It tastes terrible, but it helps with aches and chills. Drink it," Blake ordered, crossing her arms.

Yang, grumbling to herself, pinched her nose and downed the entire mug of vile liquid, coughing once she had finished it. "Ugh, this is awful," she whined, laying back down on her pillow. "And could you at least have iced it?"

"It tastes even worse cold," said Blake, scratching Yang's head again.

"That's impossible."

"No, it isn't, trust me. Give it a half hour, and your aches should let up."

Yang shut her eyes, which felt like they were burning. "Can I have a cold towel?" asked asked Blake. Silently, Blake placed a wet towel - which she had retrieved a few minutes ago - over Yang's eyes and forehead. Sighing in relief, Yang asked, "Couldn't you give me something to help with the fever?"

"Your fever isn't bad enough to medicate," Blake explained. "It's better if you just let your body fight it."

"But Blaaaake, I don't like it!" complained Yang, frowning.

"Too bad," said Blake as she lay down next to Yang, "it's your fault you're sick."

"But you needed a kiss," she protested.

"And now so do you," Blake said, kissing Yang on the cheek. "Try to relax, okay?"

Yang sighed. "I love you, bossy."

"I love you too, idiot."


	30. Sick Yang, 2

**Sick Yang Part 2 ( r/RWBY/comments/46t2m3/still_seems_that_yang_isnt_feeling_well_rwby/d07ph3r)**

"Hey, kitty," Yang said in a weak voice, waking from her sickly sleep and reaching up to grab Blake's wrist.

"Feel any better?" asked Blake, gazing down intently at the sick girl.

"Not really," Yang said, giving Blake's wrist a gentle tug. "Lay down next to me?"

Stretching out next to Yang, Blake put a hand on her forehead. "You still have a fever." She made to get up, but Yang weakly held her back.

"Stay," complained Yang.

"I need to get something for your fever."

"Afraid of getting sick, Blakey? You know you gave this to me, so you won't get sick."

Blake sighed. "You gave this to yourself by kissing me," she corrected.

"Same thing. Stay please?" Yang asked again with eager eyes.

"Ugh, fine."


	31. Sleepy Blake

**Sleepy Blake ( r/RWBY/comments/46hdws/sleepy_blake_rwby_fanartnest/d053zvh)**

Reading through one of Blake's many suggested novels, Yang sat on Blake's bed near the window of the team RWBY dorm. She was so immersed in the story that she barely noticed when Blake herself - head hung low and eyes half closed - walked in from the bathroom and collapsed on her lap.

"Hi Yang," she said with a yawn, wrapping her arms around the reading girl. "Which book is that?"

" _Third Crusade_ ," Yang answered, still absorbed in the novel as she put an arm loosely around Blake's neck and held the book in the other.

Blake pulled herself closer with another yawn, so that she could kiss her neck. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's really interesting," Yang answered, blushing a little as Blake planted another kiss beneath her jaw and the sweet smell of her hair flooded her nostrils.

Clumsily pushing the book away from Yang's eyes, Blake asked with a sly grin, "More interesting than me?"

Yang smiled back, dropped the book, and gave Blake a firm squeeze. "Nothing's more interesting than you, Blakey."

"Good," Blake said, leaning back to pull Yang on top of her. "Now cuddle me."

"But I want to read-"

"After I rest," Blake stated, snuggling close and closing her eyes.

Yang decided that there was no sense in resisting her, and getting into a comfortable position, held Blake as she fell almost instantly to sleep.


	32. WHAT IS LOVE?

**What is Love?**

Finally, she had found her. After hours sprinting about Beacon, searching every room in every building, asking every stray person, looking behind every tree, Yang had found her at nearly midnight. She was standing before the statue in front of the school, frozen in such an unnatural stillness that one might think that she were another piece of the structure, lost in thought. So lost, that she did not notice Yang run up behind her, grab her by the shoulders, and force her around.

"Why are you running?!" shouted Yang in a fury, eyes blazing red, as a tear formed in the pit for her eye.

Blake made no response, looking in Yang's direction, but somehow beyond her, still stuck in a trance.

Shaking the other girl, Yang demanded in a wail, "Answer me!"

Still silence. But, a drop fell down her cheek from the corner of her eye, though it still retained its distracted, apathetic stare into the distance.

With a frustrated scream, Yang shoved Blake away and fired off a volley shells from Ember Celica.

"Yang," Blake said quietly, her voice broken by tears, "stop."

"Why should I!?" Another volley. "You keep running!" She spun around and grabbed Blake again. "Why do you keep running?!"

Breaking into tears, Blake shifted her gaze to Yang's eyes, and sobbed quietly, "I don't know!"

"Yes, you do! Tell me!" Yang barked with rage.

"I don't -"

"You're lying!" Yang shook her again.

"Yang, I really -"

"Tell me!" Her fingers dug deeper into Blake's shoulders.

"I love you!" she finally cried, forcing Yang away and turning around.

Yang's eyes faded to purple. "Then why did you run?" she asked gently, holding back her own tears as she placed a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Do you even understand love, Yang?" Blake asked angrily, shaking off Yang's hand and refusing to face the other girl. "There's nothing more painful in all the world! I'm afraid of hurting you! So I ran, to keep Adam away from you!"

"Blake, please look at me."

Silence, and stillness.

"Blake," Yang urged gently. "Please."

She reluctantly turned around, and Yang nearly tackled her in a tight embrace. Blake hesitantly hugged back, and fell to crying. "It's alright," Yang whispered as Blake shook with sobs, "I love you too. And I'm not letting anything hurt you."

Blake squeezed Yang harder.

"You don't have to be alone anymore."

Somehow forcing a whisper past her tears, Blake managed to say, "Thank you!"

The two remained there, locked in each others arms, for a very long time.

"Yang," Blake whispered after awhile, her arms still latched onto the other girl's body, "do you any place we can hide? From the White Fang?"

Yang let out a sigh. "No," she admitted, "but I know some places we can run."

Pulling away to plant a passionate kiss on Yang's cheek, Blake looked into her eyes with a soft smile. "Okay," she said, "Lead the way."


	33. A Call from Edgelord

**A Call from Edgelord ( r/RWBY/comments/47zn7i/have_you_seen_this_cat/d0ggk36)**

Yang picked up her buzzing scroll, the number one she did not recognize. "Yang Xiao Long, is this about the missing kitty?" she asked, not bothering to ask for the name.

With enough edge to slice through a thousand crying puppies with minimal effort, Adam's psychopathically sharp voice stabbed through the phone, "I'll get to her before you will, _Yang_."

An exasperated sigh later, Yang squeezed the bridge of her nose with her hand. "Are you done?"

Channeling even more melodrama into his distinctly irritating voice, the leader of the White Fang laughed maniacally - in a matter not unlike a petulant and self-obsessed child. "No, Xiao Long," he stated, his voice piercing enough to cut straight through diamond, "I'm only just getting started."

Yang's eyes rolled of their own accord, and her lips stifled a chuckle.

"Your city, your kingdoms, even your sister are all going to get what they deserve," continued the slightly bat-shit insane lunatic, as though trying and failing to shove a sword through the heart of an innocent kitten, "and then justice will have its due."

Another restrained chuckle.

"I am the future of this world!" Adam shanked through the scroll. "And I am justice!"

To keep her ears from bleeding as a result of the sheer edginess of Adam's monologing, Yang said, "Ugh, I get it, you're wondering if I've found her. No. Go stalk someone else, you fucking pervert."

Pulling up every ounce of edge from the distorted, jagged, decadent mass of rage that was his soul, Adam shouted in sharp rage, "I CARRY THE FUTURE! ALL WILL SUBMIT TO ME, OR -"

One click later, silence flooded Yang's ears with silky, relaxing bliss.


	34. Vengeance

**Vengeance (** r/RWBY/comments/4a36ja/the_beauty_and_the_thief_glassmagnolia_on_da/d0x0vrr?context=3)

"Emerald," Blake whispered, stepping out from the shadows of the alley to confront the roaming thief on the streets.

The moon illuminating her green hair and devilish red eyes, Emerald turned to the source of the voice, and found a glaring Blake standing mere inches away, and so silent that she could scarcely tell if the faunus was a living being or a statue.

"Belladonna," muttered Emerald haughtily with a disturbed grin, "running again?"

Blake's face remained stolid and stony. "I'm not running," she stated simply, her voice hushed as her jaws and lips moved silently to form the words.

Emerald giggled. "Then what are you doing?"

A flicker of anger passed through Blake's golden, focused eyes, which clawed against the lenses in violent rage. And with a dispassionate voice, Blake stated simply, "Hunting."

Feigning fear, Emerald sarcastically retreated one step. "Not for me, I hope."

Blake simply glared at her, the fire in her eyes burning hotter.

In attempt to quell the nebulous, yet visceral fear her heart felt at the Faunus' wrathful glare, Emerald's voice formed some sarcastic words. "I guess I'll take that as a yes." She snorted in feigned amusement, despite the growing terror rising in her chest. "Please don't hurt me," she begged half-sarcastically. "What I did was -"

Blake, moving faster than lightning, brought the flat of Gambol Shroud to Emerald's cheek in a single, infuriated strike - a strike so full of hate that the other girl felt her aura nearly snap beneath the weight of the sword.

In a desperate, forlorn panic, Emerald tried to draw her pistols, only to feel another crushing blow impact her temple - and shatter her aura.

She screamed.

Blake discharged two shots into the other girl's feet, then one for each kneecap, and another on the wrist of her right hand.

Writhing in pain - pain of an intensity she had never felt before - Emerald let loose another cry, this one longer and louder.

Blake almost smiled at her suffering.

"What are you doing?!" shrieked the wounded girl, in a manner more befitting a caged animal than a sentient person as she turned her head to meet Blake's eyes. "Stop this! What did I do!?"

"You know what you did," stated Blake coldly, kicking Emerald onto her back, "and now you have to pay."

All at once, Emerald fell silent, and pleaded silently through wet eyes as she tried to get onto her feet - and ended up on her knees.

Again using the flat of her blade, Blake smacked the side of Emerald's face, feeling a satisfying crack as her cheekbone buckled beneath the blow. "This is the way your world ends," she stated coldly, as a teacher might tell a misbehaving student.

Emerald tried to right herself; and again Blake struck.

Some anger leaked into her voice. "This is the way your world ends."

The thief again righted herself - and, another time, Blake hit her.

"This," Blake screamed in a wrathful whisper, a single, satisfied tear flowing from the corner of her eye, "is the way your world ends."

Emerald failed to right herself, and fell onto her chest with a soft, barely audible moan of desperate pain.

Planting her foot onto Emerald's back, Blake transformed her weapon into its pistol form, and leveled the gun at the other girl's back.

Blood pouring from the gashes on her face, Emerald begged weakly, "Please..."

She let her rage loose. "Not with a bang!" she shrieked, pressing hard into Emerald's spine. And then in a gentle voice, "but a whimper."

A gunshot. A pool of blood. A swarm of impending footsteps.

And a shadow fading into the dark.


	35. A Happy Reunion

**A Happy Reunion ( r/RWBY/comments/48dd6v/i_saw_a_little_ray_of_light_come_through_lucky/)**

"Yang Xiao Long," said a voice beside her bed, rousing the girl from her sleep. With an irritated groan, she rolled away and growled toothlessly, "Ugh, dad, just let me sleep."

"Yang," the voice said again, "come on."

Yang was about the curl up in her blankets as tightly as possible, but her mind caught up with her ears, and told her that the voice was not her father's, but a woman's. So, slowly peeling her eyes open, she saw a woman's figure eclipsing the light of the blinding sun. "Mom?" Yang asked as the figure, her eyes having trouble adjusting to the light.

"I'm sorry, but no," said the voice.

Squinting hard, Yang finally adjusted to the light of the rising sun, and saw not her mother, but Blake Belladonna kneeling beside her bed.

"Hi Yang," the black haired girl said as Yang shot up and gasped in surprise.

"Blake?!" Yang asked incredulously, refusing to believe her eyes.

With a soft smile, Blake answered, "Yeah."

Giving the other girl no time to react, Yang threw an adrenaline-induced punch at Blake's cheek. Blake, who made no attempt to dodge, managed to remain upright and gasp in pain. "I guess I deserved that," she stated blandly. "But Yang, I just need you to -"

Before Blake finished her sentence, Yang grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her onto the bed, and forced their lips together in a desperate, passionate kiss. When she pulled away, Yang gave Blake a playful slap on the forehead. "You deserved that too."

"I don't understand -"

Yang cut her off with another kiss. "Shut up, Blake, I can't explain with words!" she squealed, hugging Blake tightly.

"Yang -"

"Hush!" she urged as she gripped Blake even harder. "Let me enjoy getting my Blake back!"

Blake remained still and silent, unsure whether or not to return the embrace or prepare for another blow.

She should have prepared for another blow.

With a strained grunt, Blake fell sideways onto the bed. "Yang," Blake said, her voice contorted in pain, "do whatever you need to, but -"

"No buts!" Yang shouted, pulling Blake back up to look into her eyes with a euphoric smile, "you're going to sit here and accept all of it!" And she kissed Blake again, lost in torrent of carefree happiness. Blake did her best to kiss back, but with how passionately assertive Yang was being, she found it difficult to even breath; but, she managed, and did her best to return Yang's embraces and kisses, doing nothing to suppress the rivers of happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

Nearly half of an hour passed before they separated for long enough to say anything. "Kitty!" Yang exclaimed with excitement, grabbing Blake by the cheeks to look at her through tear soaked, "you came back! My stray kitty came back!" and she locked her stray into yet another embrace.

"Of course I did," Blake replied, squeezing Yang with all her might, "I couldn't stay away forever."

With an ecstatic squeal, Yang kissed Blake on the cheek. "Don't you ever run away again, stupid!"

"I won't," Blake promised, "not from you."


	36. Blake is Tired

( r/RWBY/comments/49rd1t/time_for_school_and_cuddling_rwby_fanartnest/d0u5sme?context=3)

"Yang," Blake said, collapsing on a bench on one of the remote walkways of Beacon, "I'm tired."

Turning around, Yang gave Blake an irritated look. "But we have to get to the dorm! Jaune and Pyrrha asked us to go to a double date. You know we have to go. Besides, we don't have any homework this weekend."

Blake glared at Yang through tired eyes.

With a sigh, Yang walked over to the bench and sat down. Her exhausted friend crawled tiredly onto her lap and laid her head on her leg.

"I don't feel like doing anything," stated Blake, exhaling heavily.

A hand gravitated towards Blake's cat ears, and began to scratch them gently. "Why not, Blakey?"

She remained silent.

"Blake," Yang pressed, "you can tell me."

"I haven't been sleeping well," the other girl admitted with a sigh.

Yang pulled Blake's head up to her chest, and rested her own atop it. "Is there some reason why?" asked Yang, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Maybe you need to cut down on the cu _tea_."

"The...what?"

"The tea, cutie," Yang exclaimed with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh...no, I don't think that's it." Blake pulled herself closer to Yang.

"Then what is it?"

"Well..." Blake said, yawning, "you've been sleeping with Ruby to help her with her nightmares..."

" _Oh_ ," Yang said quietly, giving Blake a squeeze. "Tell you what," suggested Yang, coupled with an ear rub, "if you come on this date, I'll try to convince Ruby to go back to sleeping alone, or with Weiss. Deal?"

Blake smiled. "Deal."

And at that moment, Jaune's voice said, "Hey Yang!" before being quickly hushed by the more sensitive Pyrrha. "Jaune," said his escort as Blake and Yang both looked up at the source of the interruption, "you realize they're having a moment, don't you?"

"Oh," Jaune said, coming to his senses. "Sorry!"

Giving Jaune a playful shove, Pyrrha grinned at his foolishness. "So, girls, looking forward to dinner?"

Yang was about to respond, but was cut off by the girl in her arms. "Of course," Blake said, pushing herself up with a smile, "we're just going to clean up first. Right Yang?"

"Uhhh, right," Yang agreed. "You guys want to walk back together?"

"We'd be happy to," answered Pyrrha. "Let's go."


	37. Skipping Class

( r/RWBY/comments/49pbaw/seowoo/d0tv795?context=3)

"Wanna skip class?" Yang asked, grabbing Blake by the hand.

Blake sighed. "For what?"

"You know what," she said quietly with a mischievous grin.

Blushing hotly, Blake nodded quickly, and began to tug Yang to one of her favorite escapes. It was not too far away, and on seeing the hideaway, Yang smiled. "You know all the best getaways at Beacon, don't you?"

Blake grinned, and would have replied, but out of the corner of her eye spotted a patrolling professor Ozpin. "Get down!" she whispered urgently, pulling Yang down with her as she crouched down.

"What?" whispered Yang, her hands sliding unconsciously to Blake's legs.

Yang fingers burning hot against her legs, Blake blushed a deep shade of scarlet. "I...saw Ozpin..." she struggled, her mind overflowing with pleasure at the position of Yang's hands.

Yang noticed Blake's swooning, and smiled. "You like this, don't you Blakey?"

Struggling to suppress a moan, Blake gasped, "Yes."

She slid her hands further up Blake's legs, brushing the edges of her skirt. "And this?" Yang asked, leaning in closer.

Blake swallowed hard. "Kiss me," she begged.

"If you say so." And Yang kissed her.


	38. Greek Fire

( r/RWBY/comments/49x9os/heres_more_greek_fire/d0vo6rn?context=3)

"Hey Pyrrha, look at the camera!" said Yang, stretching out her scroll in front of them to take a selfie. Pyrrha somehow managed to compose herself quickly enough to put an arm around Yang and to look at the camera with a smile.

"Looking good, Pyrrha!" Yang shouted with a wide grin. "You're almost cute enough to kiss."

Pyrrha blushed hotly. "Thank you, Yang, that's very kind of you."

"Uh oh," she teased, noticing Pyrrha turn red, "looks like someone is having some embarrassing thoughts."

"What?! No, I - I'm just - I'm grateful for the compliment!" stammered Pyrrha, trying - but failing - to hide her blush.

Yang leaned in close to Pyrrha's face and whispered softly, "There's nothing wrong with some curiosity."

Struggling to luck normal, she said, "It's not that, it's - oh!" She gasped as Yang's lips met her cheek. "I guess...you're right," Pyrrha admitted, turning towards Yang. "But you _can't_ tell anyone."

Yang smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it." And she kissed her.


	39. Ruby is Adorable

**That's My Uncle**

( r/RWBY/comments/49kuyx/im_so_happy_to_see_you_monotsuki/)

"Uncle Qwooow!" shouted the tiny Ruby, jumping onto her uncle's shoulders. "Did you miss me?!"

Qrow reached up with a hand to pat Ruby gently on the head. "Sure didn't, kiddo."

Giving his head a squeeze, Ruby giggled happily, "It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, Ruby," Qrow said, smiling at his niece's adorable laughs. "You know where your dad is?" he asked, lifting Ruby up by her shoulders and placing her on the ground in front of him.

Ruby jumped up on his arm and squeezed it tightly. "Nope!" she answered, laughing again. "I think we went to the store."

"Alright," Qrow said, "Is your sister here?"

"Nope! She went with daddy."

"Alright. So what have you been up to, Ruby?" Qrow asked, scratching Ruby's head again.

"I found my semblance! You want to see?" asked Ruby excitedly, dropping off of her uncle's arm.

With a laugh, Qrow crouched on the ground and said, "Alright, sure. Show me what you got."

With a happy giggle, Ruby zipped a circle around Qrow, leaving rose petals in her wake. As she flew into Qrow for another hug, nearly pushing the man over, she laughed again. "It's speed, see? I can go weally fast!" she exclaimed with joy. "I bet it would super good with a scythe, wight?"

"We'll see, kiddo," Qrow said, returning the girl's embrace, "we'll see."


	40. I Miss Her

**( r/RWBY/comments/49fjot/grief_by_kegispringfield_on_deviantart/)**

Zipping up to Jaune, Ruby flung her arms around him and squeezed as tightly as she possibly could.

"Uh, Ruby?" asked Jaune, freezing in astonishment. "Is something wrong?"

Ruby somehow managed to squeeze harder with a choked sob, unable to force herself to say anything.

Returning her embrace, Jaune let out a tired sigh. "Ruby?"

Ruby fell into broken, bitter tears, and wailed, "I miss them, Jaune!"

Jaune shifted a hand to her head and pulled it into her chest.

"How do you deal with - with losing them?" she continued, barely forcing her words passed her lips, "Losing - losing her!?"

"I just..." Jaune whispered, voice trailing off. After remaining silent for a moment, he finished his sentence. "I'm not."

"But you seem -"

"But I'm not, Ruby!" Jaune shouted, hot rivers beginning to tear down his face. "I'm not calm, I'm not okay, I'm not dealing with this!" Squeezing Ruby more tightly, Jaune swallowed hard. "I miss Pyrrha! I - I loved her, Ruby! I've never had to deal with anything like this! And now I don't know what to do!"

Ruby collapsed to the ground, pulling Jaune down with her. "I don't either," she whispered between sobs as she buried her face in Jaune's neck.

The two remained locked in the others embrace for a very, very long time until, eventually, the tears stopped flowing.

Ruby was the first to speak. "Jaune," she whispered softly, "are we going to figure this out?"

Jaune swallowed hard, and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Yeah," he whispered back, "we will."


	41. Can we Stop?

**Can we Stop?** ( r/RWBY/comments/4980fg/fluffy_lancaster_by/)

"Jaune," Ruby said, halting the stride they had maintained since morning, "can we stop for a little?" Looking up at the almost-setting sun in the cloudless sky, the young girl allowed herself to collapse onto her knees. "I'm really tired," she continued as she shifted her gaze to the grass on the hill beneath her.

"Alright," Jaune sighed, "I guess we could use a break." He sat down next to Ruby with a grunt. "After getting up those hills, I think we all could use a moment to rest our legs."

Nora zipped in front of Jaune and Ruby, crossing her arms in irritation. "But we still have so much longer to go!" she protested.

"Nora, please," pressed Jaune with a serious look.

Seeing Jaune's grim face, and immediately realizing her wanted to be left alone, Nora forced a smile, and ran over to grab her partner. "Come on Ren! Let's go find some food in the woods!" And pulling Ren by the hand, Nora skipped off into the forest, leaving Jaune and Ruby alone on the grassy hill.

A few minutes passed in silence before Jaune looked over Ruby, seeing quiet tears roll down her face. "Ruby?" asked Jaune as he extended a hand to her shoulder.

She said nothing, but began to sob soundlessly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Jaune as he pressed Ruby's shoulder.

"I miss Yang!" she shouted at the ground, "And Weiss, and Blake, and Penny, and Pyrrha -" Her voice caught in her throat, and her hands came up to shield her face as she cried.

Holding back his own emotion, Jaune wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I miss them too."

"How are you so strong?" asked Ruby, barely managing to force the words from her mouth. "How aren't you thinking of them all the time?"

"I am," Jaune said with a sigh, "Especially Pyrrha."

Ruby continued to cry.

"No one believed in me, for all my life," his voice went on, though Jaune himself had no conscious idea of what he was trying to say. "That wasn't until I met Pyrrha. And you."

Ruby looked up at him through tear drenched eyes.

"And I know that I can't stop, because I would be letting her down. I would be letting you down." He looked over at her, and pulled her arm off her shoulders to grab something out of his pocket. "I would be letting you down." From his pocket came a folded cloth, which he placed gently in Ruby's lap. "And you told me that, as team leaders, we can't fail our teams. So I won't." A single tear welled in the corner of his eye, and began to fall down his face. "And for me, that means hiding the pain - lying about myself, so that I look as strong as you need me to be, even though I'm not."

Ruby looked down at the cloth in her lap, unfolded it, and saw the gentle figure of a flattened rose within. She leaned up against Jaune and choked, "Thank you."


	42. Fervor

**Fervor ( r/RWBY/comments/48c8nx/scribbles_white_rose_fervor/)**

Spotting Weiss from across the courtyard, Ruby squealed with joy. It had been a few weeks since they had seen each other last, and Ruby could not contain herself. "Weiss! Hugs!" Ruby shouted as she zipped up to her, leaving Jaune, Ren, and Nora stumbling over one another to catch up.

"Ruby, I know it's been awhile, but please let me go," said Weiss with a slight blush.

"But I'm so happy to see you!" Ruby squealed, squeezing Weiss tighter.

Weiss sighed in feigned irritation. "Fine," she said, hugging Ruby back.

Laughing happily, Ruby pulled herself away after a moment. "So what are you doing in Mistral? I thought your father wanted you back in Atlas?"

Weiss grinned. "He does."

"Then why -"

"I'm disobeying him," stated Weiss with rebellious pride.

Ruby squealed once more, and nearly tackled Weiss in a brutal embrace. "My Weiss is so independent!"

"Oh hush, Ruby, I've always been independent."


	43. Blake in a Box

**Blake in a Box** ( r/RWBY/comments/4a7ffu/blake_in_a_box_tikanor/d0y0zqy?context=3)

"Uh, Blake?" asked Yang, scratching her head, "what are you doing?"

"It's like you said," Blake responded with a grin as she gazed up at her partner through shining eyes, "I'm a stray kitty."

Yang smiled, walked over to her, and crouched down, their lips close enough to kiss. "And let me guess, you need love?"

Blake blushed.

"How adorable," Yang stated, scooping Blake up in her arms.

Purring softly, Blake wrapped her arms around Yang and snuggled up against her, and clung on tightly when Yang tried to set her on her bed. "No," protested Blake with a soft groan, "don't let go."

Rather than pushing her away, Yang squeezed Blake tighter as she lay next her on the bed. "How's this?"

"Perfect."


End file.
